dangan ronpa monster girls
by angerpocalypse
Summary: makoto was normal before he signed up for a home stay.
1. prologue

**Hey, so this is my first fan fiction. I hope you guys** **enjoy. I noticed there was not many stories for this crossover, so yeah.**

Makoto Naegi was very surprised to get an invitation to hopes peak academy. even more so when it said he was the ultimate highschool level lucky student. Makoto always thought of himself as the plainest person around. But after going there for a few years he helped a lot of students out. while the lucky student thing was a joke, he was a jack of all trades and a good person. He did accel at grades and physical prowess, but not through natural talent as much as hard work. so far he managed to live peaceful boring life despite his new school. little did he know it would change very soon.


	2. 1the girl with an eye for him

Makoto was washing dishes while his younger sister komaru cleaned watched TV. "Makoto, look at this!" she called as he finished up. "what?" he looked at TV and saw what she was talking about. "the government has incorporated the linamal exchange bill. certain volunteers will be in charge of linamal exchange students." Makoto was curious. "huh, interesting." then heard a knock on the door. "who could that be?" he went to get it not knowing that his life was about to change drastically. "hello?" he welcomed as he opened the door. standing in front was a woman with long black hair wearing a suit and sunglasses. she raised a clipboard and glanced at it. "Makoto naegi?" she questioned. "yeah, can I help you?" the woman put away the clipboard and smiled. "I'm agent smith. I'm here on behalf of the linamal exchange program. recently we hard a problem with one of the hosts. I wish to talk to you about taking her in." Makoto raised an eyebrow then invited her in to explain more about the situation. "what happened?" smith rubbed her temple and sighed. "the host was arrested after selling drugs." she then looked at Makoto with serious look. "if I don't find her a new host she'll be deported!" Makoto pondered for a moment. "but why me?" smith took a sip of her coffee. "I asked around hopes peak academy to see if any of the prestigious students would work and you came highly recommended. don't worry about expenses by the way, the government will pay for any needs the linamal will have as well as remodel your home for her." Makoto looked to his sister. "if your fine with it komaru I'll do it." komaru simply nodded. "okay then! I just need you to sign some papers and will bring her later tonight!" after Makoto signed the paperwork a construction crew came and quickly renovated the house. Makoto and komaru prepared for there guest. "hey Makoto, the girls at your school are gonna be jealous that some girl is living with you." she giggled as she set the table. Makoto flinched as he heard his sisters psychological warfare she called teasing. because he helped the students and was very nice to them, he had gained a lot of attention, especially from the females. "they're not that attracted to me." komaru laughed. "please, your basically a harem protagonist." she smirked. "that's not..." the words died in his throat. that was more of an accurate term then he would have liked to admit. last Valentine's day gave him enough chocolate to give a hippo a heart attack. He remembered the dark day when junko brought her coworkers to his house. "I'm sorry, I just hope you know that this girl will fall for you too." she continued. "you don't know that." "that's what you said about the models!" Makoto shivered. komaru was done teasing the unintentional Lady killer. after a knock they opened the door to see smith. "hello there, time to meet your home stay." she gestured to a girl beside her. she was wearing sky blue jeans and a grey hoodie. her hair was long and purple but her face was hidden under her hoodie. "h-hi..." she whimpered shyly. then she reluctantly lifted up her hood to reveal a blue eye. not eyes, one big eye. Makoto shook her hand, surprising her. "hello, nice to meet you uh..." the girl snapped out of her surprise. "m-missy..." "well, come in!" they went inside while smith left saying she had another host family to check on. Missy sat on the couch. "I'm Makoto Naegi by the way, and this is my sister komaru." he gestured to her. Missy nodded and waved to her. "are you hungry? we're about to have dinner." Missy nodded. Makoto brought the spaghetti he made out. "hope you like spaghetti!" he said as he sat a mountain of spaghetti in front of her (he learned that minimals ate a lot more than humans). "um.. yeah." she said as they started eating. "so, your a monoeye right. well, I hope we get along. anyway, komaru takes online classes while I go to hopes peak academy. she'll keep you company while I'm away." Missy then turned her attention to him. "you go to hopes peak academy!?" makoto chuckled. "only cause of some ill formed idea to make a lottery to find the luckiest student." Missy tilted her head in confusion. "I'll explain later, komaru can you show her to her room?" komaru nodded and took her hand. "umm..." Missy shifted uncomfortably as they reached the room. "why was he so nice to me." komaru smiled. "that's just who he his. it's one of the reasons he's so popular at school." they were interrupted by thunder. "its really stormy." komaru then noticed that Missy looked scared. "are you okay?" she asked concerned. "i-its nothing!" komaru wasn't convinced but let it drop for now. "alright, if you need anything oniichan will be happy to help." Missy went to bed. she didn't want to admit she was afraid of thunder. unbeknownst to her, makoto heard her whimpering through the wall. he got up and went to her room to knock on the door. " Missy, you alright?" Missy decided to swallow her pride and told him to come in. "i-im scared of thunder." she cried. "uh... can stay with me until I fall asleep." she was expecting him to laugh at her or refuse. "okay." he said. she was surprised by this, but also happy. "t-thank you." she didn't stutter because she was scared, she was beginning to develop a crush on him.


	3. 2jealous girls and gang wars

in the morning makoto went to school. while he was walking he felt the crisp air against his face. calmness washed over him... until he felt two familiar soft objects being pushed on his back. "hey, what's up?~" a voice cooed. "junko, stop." makoto said in a stern voice. "stop what?" she asked feigning obliviousness. "you know what!" she got of and started to pout. "you're no fun!" she said with puffed out cheeks. makoto sighed. "anyway, have you heard about the exchange bill?" junko tilted her head. "yeah, why?" makoto explained about what happened. "wait, there's a girl LIVING WITH YOU!?!" she screamed. "calm down! it's not like it's legal for us to date anyway." junko crossed her arms. "that law got revoked!" makoto then remembered the rest of the newscast saying that linimal and human relationships are legal now. "look I told you I'm not looking for a relationship right now." junko then lowered her head. "alright. but remember your promise!" last valentines day makoto promised he would spend a day with each of the girls on summer break. "I will, but please don't do anything to romantic." junko giggled. "no promises." while walking they ran into a boy with an eye patch. "hey fuyuhiko." makoto waved while fuyuhiko noticed them. "sup?" he said. while he have looked intimidating makoto was never affected. which is why they started hanging out.

 **flashback**

"what the hell do you want?!"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your notes?"

"fuck off"

"sorry to bother you."

"... wait! aren't you gonna yell back?"

"no, I don't see why I should do that."

"your not scared of me?"

"I'm not gonna assume you're a bad guy just because you're yakuza or you have an eyepatch."

"... here, take 'em sorry I yelled at you."

"thanks, and don't worry yelling doesn't bother me that much."

 **end of flashback**

ever since they've been friends. especially after makoto fought along side with him in a gang war. (yeah he was in gang war.) "by the way dad said you're invited to the barbecue this weekend." after the gang war fuyuhiko's family was struggling. makoto helped them get back on there feet earning respect from fuyuhiko's dad. "sounds good, would he mind if I brought komaru and Missy along?" fuyuhiko raised his eyebrow. "Missy?" makoto told him about what happened as that walked. "yeah, you can bring them. pops already said you could bring at least two people. I just need to let him know."

fuyuhiko texted on his phone. a smirk spread on his face. "what's so funny?" to answer host's question he showed him the reply.

 **sure. he can bring his sister and new girlfriend along. just make sure they can keep they're hands off each over. ha ha!**

 **and show him this text.**

makoto face palmed while junko let out a huff of annoyance. "hey guys." they turned to see a tan skinned girl with a tracksuit. "hey aoi we got a problem makoto now has potential love rival staying with him." aoi gasped. "its not what it sounds like." makoto calmly explained. "oh... well just be careful with the full moon." junko and fuyuhiko stared in confusion until makoto explained. "full moons amplify linamal instincts. mainly there... hormonal instincts." junko's eyes widened while fuyuhiko cringed. "WHAT!?!"


End file.
